1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to magnesium-based hydrogen storage materials, and in particular relates to a method for nanotizing the magnesium-based hydrogen storage materials.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the hydrogen storage material field, nanotization is a novel technique to enhance hydrogen storage capability, accelerate absorption/desorption rate, and reduce absorption/desorption temperature. Because grinding balls are not nano-scaled and are too large when compared to grinded material, it is difficult to apply conventional mechanical nanotization to material of high ductility such as magnesium-based compounds or hard materials with high additives. Additionally, a non-nano-scaled grinding ball cannot efficiently provide nano-scaled stress to grinded materials. Although non-nano-scaled ball-grinding may crush and crumble material of high ductility, the crumbled material may easily be recrystallized and form a larger dimension. As such, the ball-grinding cannot shrink the crystal size. The conventional method to reduce the ductility of the magnesium-based compounds to prevent recrystallization thereof, is to utilize liquid nitrogen. However, the low-temperature process is expensive.
Accordingly, a novel grinding method for forming nano-scaled hydrogen storage materials is called for.